


Wolves in the Night

by industrialmonk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/industrialmonk/pseuds/industrialmonk
Summary: *Reworked and Resubmitted*Leena Bardou is a best-selling fantasy writer who's sexual experience has been stifled by her new-found success. Adrian Edon is a successful CEO of a major electronics company and well...a werewolf. He's been searching for his destined mate for generations and he's finally found her on the streets of New York City. But, surprise surprise, she's not anything he's expected and despite being a fantasy writer Leila has no desire to become a part of the fantasy world that surrounds Adrian.A lunar eclipse is coming and Adrian isn't sure he can contain himself once that happens. He has three months to convince Leila to become a part of his world or forever lose her despite himself.Adult Language and explicit sex





	Wolves in the Night

      Leena Bardou rushed down the streets of New York, her curly auburn hair whisking in the wind behind her as her heels clicked upon the pavement. She clenched her newest manuscript in her chest, a strange sense of pride swelling in her chest. Strange because she was just turned down yet again, by her publisher. In fact, Ricky, her editor, almost threw her out the door this time. She grinned. She enjoyed putting Ricky in the hot seat with his publishing firm, but perhaps she went a little too far this time.  
  
    “'Poison in Our Wells: The Lies Media (and New York Times) Tells Us?' Are you kidding me, Lee?! You know that's our sister firm! Why do you always have to do this to me?”  
  
    “I don't know what you're talking about, Ricky. I saw a story and went for it. Isn't that what New York Times encourages in their reporters?”  
  
    “Yes! In our reporters! Not in our fantasy writers! Do you understand the kind of heat I've already been getting over you? All the risks I take just accepting to see you?”  
  
    Leena leaned back on the leather couch and crossed her arms over her head.  
  
    “Have them take me off their best sellers list then.”  
  
    Ricky sighed and collapsed into his chair. “You know we can't do that, Lee.” He reached under his desk and brought out two tumblers and a bottle of expensive vintage whiskey. Leena hated when big corporate hotshots threw money away on frivolous things, but damn did she love that brand. Besides, Ricky was hardly big game, what could it hurt? She reached over and took a glass.

    “We loved your SoulSnare series and I understand that you've hit a wall with it, but maybe you could try and work on something a little less....dense? What about something whimsical and fun? You could do a romance.”

    Leena choked on her drink. “Ugh!” She patted her chest a few times to clear her throat. “Who do you think I am? Some hopeless sex depraved shut-in that gets off on plot-less rubbish pandered off like iPods to today's youth?”

    She shook her head and looked away, her cheeks burning – because that was exactly what she was...a sex depraved shut-in who hadn't had sex in the past three years since her fame as a fantasy writer. She shook her head and stood up. “No. This is a story that must be told and if you won't tell it, I'll find someone who will.”  
  
    Leena turned to leave and heard Ricky sigh behind her.

    “I could tell them, you know. Abigail Nightingale? Your ghostwriting career would be over in a heartbeat.”  
  
    She turned to him and smiled. Ricky was her biggest supporter even if he couldn't admit it; he wouldn't tell. “I know. But you won't.” She winked before sauntering out the door.

    Leena walked down 5th Avenue with her head held high. Johnny Appleseed Publishing was a small publishing firm but trusting. They wouldn't leak the secret of who she really was and were good hearted people that loved fighting the good fight just as much as she did. Rounding the corner she nearly smacked her face into the chest of a fine tailored gentleman.

    “Ouch! Sorry, I didn-” Her breath caught as she looked up at him. His eyes were icy blue and piercing, his jaw strong and defined like some sort of, dare she say, a Greek god. He had wide shoulders and she could tell through the almost straining suit that he had ripples of muscles underneath.

  _“Ripples of muscles? Really, Leena?”_

    She shook her head of the thought and went back to eyeing the gentleman before her. He had jet black hair that was ruffled and pointed in every direction. It was pristine and messy all at once. Leena managed to suppress a groan as she imagined dragging her nails through it. It was odd though. His fists were clenched and he took a half step back almost as if he was afraid to touch her.

    “Are you okay? Look, I'm sorry I -.” He was shaking his head at her, his breath turning into pants as his chest heaved up and down. He seemed to realize what he was doing and promptly snapped his mouth shut clenching his teeth together. His eyes were wild and...exciting. She imagined those teeth of his nipping and biting at her neck as he took her from behind, his giant -

    “Oh, fuck me.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
    So this was the human? He was pleased. She had long dark brown hair that lay in big curls around her shoulders. Her neck was long and elegant and perfect for sinking his teeth into. She wore a short-cropped blazer and an incredibly sexy skirt that showed off the curvature of her ass. Her arms were crossed in front of her, a stack of papers blocking any chance of him observing her breasts. She bit her lip concern passing on her features. He quite liked those hazel eyes of her. He liked them, even more, when he had noticed her checking him out earlier. Adrian felt his erection starting to swell in his pants as an urgent need to take her passed over him like a tidal wave. This was her. She was his! Finally, after all this time!  
  
    “Oh, fuck me.”  
  
    Adrian's eyes sparked at the comment and he knew that if he waited any longer he would take her right then and there on the street. He looked past her shoulder and nodded at his men. He didn't particularly like this plan but it was the safest and surest way. She would forgive him. She had to. She was his mate.  
  
    Two men swiftly approached her from behind, one putting a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream while the other injected her neck with the sleeping agent they discussed earlier. He hated watching his men touch her before he did but it couldn't be helped. He didn't trust himself touching her just yet. He waited too long and his patience was wearing thin.

    Leena didn't have time for fear or confusion as she slipped into unconsciousness. She only remembered that strange man and his icy blue eyes baring into hers before...before well nothing. She couldn't remember anything about where she was or how she got there. She only knew that she lay on something soft and comfortable and that it was eerily quiet. She waited a couple more minutes before opening her eyes. Slowly she sat up. The soft and comfortable thing turned out to be a very elaborately decorated four poster bed. She was in a bedroom and not her own as if that needed saying. And it was a nice room. Much too nice for her tastes or pocketbook. A large mahogany desk overlooked a series of large bay windows. The closet was a huge walk-in that could probably fit her bed. Because of course, she checked the closet. She wasn't comparing this bedroom to hers she was trying to find a way out, she told herself. She turned and opened the door next to it and found, surprise surprise, a giant bathroom with a separate shower and large jacuzzi smack dab in the middle of the room. She almost snorted at the frivolousness of it.  
  
_“Get a hold of yourself, Leena. Now is not the time to be making commentary on the spending habits of the rich. You need to figure out why you're here and more importantly how to get out.”_  
  
    As soon as the thought entered her mind, she heard the clicking of a door. The man from the streets Mr. Icy Blue walked in, his hands holding a tray with a lid with what she assumed would be food...or instruments of torture. A slow terror slowly began to crawl up her chest as she saw him. Everything suddenly became real. Her unconsciousness waking up in a strange room, him entering with a tray, her clothes...She paused and patted herself down. Good. Her clothes were still on and intact. Mr. Icy Blue raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing as he sauntered across the room and put the tray down on the desk. Leena glanced at the door and mentally kicked herself as she heard it close shut with a 'click' .  
She eyed the room looking for any sort of weapon to use against this man.  
  
_“Pity...he's handsome too. And a little familiar...”_  
  
    Her eyes landed on a plunger in the corner of the immense bathroom. She stealthily grabbed it and held it behind her back.  
  
_“This is your life now, fighting kidnappers with plungers. Wonderful.”_  
  
    Mr. Icy Blue began taking dishes off the tray and Leena realized with relief that it was indeed food.  
  
    “I brought you some breakfast.” His voice was cool and husky and she couldn't help but bark out a laugh.  
  
   He turned and looked at her, raising his eyebrow again in a way that made Leena think it was a habit he commonly fell upon.  
  
    “Sorry. I just thought the first words from my murderer would be something like: 'I like how you breathe' or 'your skin tastes pretty.'”  
  
    Mr. Icy Blue's eyebrow continued to arch but he otherwise said nothing as he turned and started towards her. Leena back up until her back pushed against the door, the plunger still hidden behind her legs. He stopped and stared at her. His large frame calmer this time than when she first ran into him. His tailored suit coat was gone and his shirt was unbuttoned from the top, his tie loose and dangling freely around his collar. She could feel herself begin to sweat and twitch under his gaze. How long had it been since he started looking at her? Ten seconds? It felt more like ten minutes. He took a step forward and Leena whipped out the plunger in front of her, attempting to look threatening but knowing ridiculous was the closest she'd get.  
  
    “Stop right there! I don't know what you want from me! And I don't know what I plan to do with this plunger, but it might be filled with bacteria and you don't want what sort of sickness that could bring.” She lowered the plunger and eyed it for a second.     “Geez, is this thing new? Oh my god! It is! It still has the sticker! Is that what you rich do with your fortunes? Buy new plungers in bulk so you can throw them away if you use them once? I still have my plunger from college!...I-I don't know why I told you that. I don't have a plunger from college. I don't even have a plunger. I didn't go to college ...Wait, yes I did! What am I -”  
  
    “I'm not going to murder you.” Mr. Icy Blue's voice cut through her approaching manic rant.  
  
    “What?”  
  
    “I'm not going to murder you.”  
  
    “Oh....” Leena’s grasp on the plunger wavered slightly. The man in front of her seemed so sure in his statement not to kill that she had a hard time not instantly accepting it as fact. She swallowed trying to regain her lost dignity. “So um...What...What am I doing here?”  
  
     The question seemed to trouble the man before her. His shoulders sagged as his sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
   “It would help if you sat down. I have a lot to explain.” He gestured towards the bed.

  
    Biting her lip, Leena reluctantly crossed the room and sat in the chair on the desk instead.  
  
  _“My first invitation to bed in three years and it's from a kidnapper. Lovely.”_  
  
   “My name is Adrian Edon and you are my-”  
  
   “ADRIAN EDON!” Leena leaped to her feet. “THE Adrian Edon?! Oh my God! It IS you! How did I not notice!? CEO and founder of the Edon Electronics?! Every teenager and their unborn babies have your notepads and cell phones!”There was that eyebrow cocking again. “Ahem, well yes. I am Adrian. It would help to know your name Mrs…”  
  
   “Fat chance. Famous billionaire or not, I’m not telling you who I am. You should know, you kidnapped me.” Leena sat back and crossed her arms with a ‘humph’.

  
    Adrian's eyes narrowed before a small smirk tinged the corner of his lips. He sat on the bed opposite her.  
  
    “Well, I could call you Ms. Nightingale but we both know that’s not your real name.”  
  
    “How did you-”  
  
   He gestured towards the nightstand where Leena’s unnoticed manuscript sat. Leena’s mouth twisted into a scowl.  
  
   “I was simply being polite, Ms. Nightingale, or should I say Ms. Bardou. But know that the courtesy is just that. A courtesy. Now unless you have anything further to say, I thought we could engage in a civil conversation.”  
  
   “Civil?” Leena felt her blood rise. “Civil?! You call kidnapping me civil!? If you wanted to talk you could have done that on the street! You didn’t have to snatch me up like some...some... freak stalker!”  
  
   “A stalker would imply that I knew about your existence before today, which I did not.”  
  
   “Then why-”  
  
   “I’m trying to get to that, Ms. Bardou. Are you done interrupting?” His voice came out strained as he clenched his jaw in annoyance. Leena sat in silence, her hate filled stare saying all she could for the moment.  
“Now... Ms. Bardou, there are things you don’t understand and perhaps won’t understand for a while, so it would be best if I just came out with the facts as they were and have you come to terms with them. I- “ Adrian shifted on the bed and Leena almost thought it was out of nervousness if she thought the confident ass in front of her was capable of it. “I am Lycanthrope and you are my destined mate. Now I understand-”  
  
   “Wait...You’re a what?”  
  
    “A Lycanthrope. It’s a-”  
  
   “I know exactly what that is.” Leena jumped up and began to pace the room. “It all makes sense now. This is some sort of sick billionaire sex game, isn’t it?” She puffed out her chest and attempted to put on a deep grunting voice: “ ‘Oh I’m a werewolf and you’re my mate!’ Do people honestly fall for that shit or do you just pay them enough afterward for that not to matter?” She shook her head and quickened her pace. “If you honestly think that you can do whatever the hell you want and can pay me off to keep my mouth shut you have another thing coming! I’m so sick of self-centered assholes like you that think they run this world. Who do you think you are? Oh right! Adrian Edon! Master of everything, right? I mean the audacity-”  
  
   “DO YOU EVER JUST SHUT UP?!” Adrian was standing now, his teeth bared and somehow longer than before. His eyes abandoned the icy blue from before and were instead replaced with a glowing yellow. He seemed to almost be larger than before, his muscles now straining against his clothes. He looked menacing...and wild...and not human.  
  
   “Oh, fuck me.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
    Adrian could fill the shift threatening to take over, the wolf inside him scratching the edges of his mind and body. He fought it, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists until he felt his palms bleed from his growing claws. Leena stood in front of him, her mouth slightly agape and her breath caught in her throat.  
  
    “Oh, fuck me.”  
  
    Gods, she was so arrogant but damn was she stunning in her amazement. She wore a low cut top with a blazer and he took every advantage of the situation to admire her concealed breasts. They were full and plump but not too large. He could imagine them fitting perfectly in his hands as he kneaded them until she moaned for release. The shift changed, the wolf inside him going from angry to aroused. He could feel his eyes flicker gold. Adrian heard her let out a small gasp as she noticed the change. Could she smell it too? His arousal, heavy enough to almost be tasted on the tip of their tongues? He could almost feel the weight of it as it seeped into the room. He took a step forward, needing to touch her – any part of her, he needed her closeness to help subdue the wolf that was now snapping to claim her.

    She backed up until she was up against the wall for the second time since he entered the room. He slowly stepped towards her until his body almost enveloped her own.  
  
_“Claim, claim claim.”_ The urgent primal voice in the back of his head chanted.  
  
    He leaned down slowly, carefully, trying his hardest not to scare her but mostly just trying to control the need within him. His hand cupped the side of her face as her eyes bore into his. Hazel met flickering gold. He dipped his head in with one swift movement and claimed her parted lips with his. He felt her stiffen. He moved his other hand to her hip and pulled her closer before swirling soft comforting circles with his thumb. She was fully pushed up against him now and he felt his erection began to swell. Leena gasped in surprise at his growing member and he took that opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Gods, she tasted divine. Like honey and sweat and something that was purely her. He groaned and swirled his tongue deeper trying to taste more of her. Her tongue gave a tentative swipe against his and he ground his hips into hers as a silent 'thank you'. He felt her groan in the back of her throat as he rubbed up against her.  
  
_“Yes! Take her!”_  
  
    His mouth changed course and began to trail hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck stopping just at her shoulder. He nipped and sucked at her nape as her hands flew up to his shoulders and clenched him tightly.  
  
    “A-Adrian.” Her voice was shaky and small.  
  
    “Yes. Say my name.” His was husky and dripped with need. His words breathed against her skin as he nuzzled her throat.  
  
    “Adrian...Please.”  
  
    “Yes. Anything.” His tongue swirled delicious shapes against her skin in a desperate need to taste as much of her as he could.  
  
    “S-stop.”  
  
    He froze. Ice filling his veins as the wolf in him snapped back under control in surprise. He pulled his head from her neck and looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were red and swollen from his demanding kisses. Her eyes gleamed into his in a silent pleading. He felt as if someone dropped a bucket of cold water over him. He wrenched himself away from her, turning so he wouldn't have to look at her and tempt himself once more. He could smell her arousal was just beginning to blossom but her fear-filled eyes snapped him back into the soberness. Not trusting himself around her any longer he grunted out an apology and turned to leave. The door clicking shut behind him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    What. The. Hell. Was. That? Leena hadn't moved an inch in what seemed like ages. She felt like she could barely catch her breath. Her neck was wet from that demanding tongue of his and she felt a small red mark beginning to form from the small nip he had given her. Leena's legs shook from under her and she made for the bed to sit. She took a few gulping breaths and tried to steady herself. Who the hell was this Adrian Edon? And how on earth had he had her almost begging for release in just a few moments from a simple kiss? It had to be because of her three years of celibacy. No one in their right mind would suddenly surrender themselves to a man that just claimed to be a werewolf. And what was this nonsense about her being his mate? She lowered her head into her hands. God, she needed to get out of here.

    Adrian walked at a brisk awkward pace down the hall to his study, his erection still throbbing against his pants.  
  
    “Hey, Lead. What's up with the chick? You mark her yet?” Jakks pushed himself off the wall and matched his steps with his pack leader, his green eyes sparking mischievously. “I'm assuming that's a no.” He gestured down towards Adrian's hard-on.  
  
    “What do you want, Jakks?” His voice was filled with more anger than he intended. What was that woman doing to him?  
  
    “Just thought I'd offer my services if you were having trouble seducing her.” He grinned.  
  
    Adrian growled low in his throat at the thought of Jakks touching Leena.  
  
   “No!” It was a sharp bark. “No...No, thank you, Jakks.”  
  
_“Get a hold of yourself, dammit!”_  
  
   “Hey, no problem. Let me know if you change your mind. Did you explain the situation to her?”  
  
    They both stopped in front of a rich mahogany door that led to Adrian's study. He fished a key out of his pocket and jammed it into the lock roughly.  
  
   “No. I have a feeling she is not one that will be easily swayed.” He threw open the door, Jakks following with his hands in his pockets.  
  
   “Geez, I don't think we have a whole lot of time for her to be wooed correctly. We're only months away from the lunar eclipse. What are you going to do?”  
  
    Adrian ran his hand through his hair and sighed. The lunar eclipse was when his species' need to mate was intensified to the point of unbearable. All the other times he had bedded a random female werewolf to take the edge off but now that he had found his mate his need would only be satisfied by her. He cursed. That damned pendant...why did it have to show him his mate now of all times? Why did she have to be here in New York? The one time he needed to bed a female werewolf from another clan this eclipse as a show of good faith? It would be impossible now. It couldn't be done now that the wolf inside him longed to claim Leena. He doubted he would ever be able to touch another woman sexually again because of their damned fate.  
  
   “Well? What are you going to do, Lead?” Jakks eyed him with worry. It was rare that one found a mate and losing one would be detrimental to the clan and of course to Adrian.  
  
“I guess I'll have to convince her to have me before then, won't I?"


End file.
